Hidden Spirit/Characters/Future
Clan Names: *'Arcticmask' *'Auroramoon' *'Bearhunter' *'Beampath' *'Blisspool' *'Brooksplash' *'Bubblespark' *'Coolglacier' *'Darkbranch' *'Darkglimmer' *'Dawnstream' *'Everflare' *'Fierceshade' *'Foggypool' *'Hazeldove' *'Iceberry' *'Iciclepath' *'Ivythistle' *'Jewelflake' *'Lightningfrost' *'Lightbreeze' *'Lilacdapple' *'Littlefang' *'Littlefox' *'Lynxrush' *'Melodytail' *'Minnowsong' *'Moonshimmer' *'Muddyswirl' *'Oceanspirit' *'Pearlflower' *'Purplerain' *'Seasonspath' *'Silverfox' *'Skyfern' *'Smallkit' *'Starseeker' *'Streamflow' *'Soulgaze' *'Sweetdove' *'Thunderstripe' *'Vinecloud' *'Violetmint' *'Windflow' *'Wolfmoon' *'Wolfstalker' SoulClan & DeathClan Cats: Main Characters: *Skywalker *Sweetpoppy *Shadehunter Leaders: *'Bloodfur/star -' Dark reddish tabby tom *'Shadowwind/star -' A jet black tom with dark evil amber eyes with long claws inforced with other cats claws and blood stained teeth, has a tendensy to challenge cats to duels and ends up killing his clan mates, leavin gbattle scars on himself *'Venomeyes/star' - Black tom with green eyes. *'Shadestripe/star' - Black tabby she-cat. *'Icegaze/star' - Brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. *'Cometcall/star' - Gray tom with red eyes. *'Thornfoot/star' - Black tom with short but sharp claws. Tom Deputies/Warriors: *'Ashthorn' - Gray tom with unkempt fur. *'Ashheart '- tom *'Bloodlust -' tom *'Blooddrench - '''tom *'Clawheart -''' tom *'Deathwing -' tom *'Gorypaw -' tom *'Heartace -' ? *'Hurtheart -' tom *'Ravenface' - Gray tom with a black muzzle and ear. *'Skyflight' - White tom. *'Stalkerslash -' tom *''Skywalker -''' A tom.'' *'Scabpaw/Scabtail -' Dark brown tabby tom with mismatched eyes, one amber and one green. *'Shadeshadow -' tom *'Screechpaw -' tom *'Sneerpaw -' tom *'Shadeclaw -' Tom *'Shadowwind -'''Tom *'Thornfang -''' A sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Incredibly strong, but not the brightest (sorry, but the name just doesn't describe a smart cat!) in his clan. Very, VERY loyal to his leader.(maybe deputy) '''Apprentice- Darkpaw She-cat Deputies/Warriors/Med Cats: *'Ashfrost -' dark mottled grey she-cat, lighter as it gets closer to face and belly. Medicine cat of Clan. Kind and generous and refuses to kill *'Bansheeclaw-' Banshees foretold death! she-cat *'Blue-eyes -' she-cat with attractive and distinctive blue-eyes. *'Crowsong -' Black she-cat *'Darkheart - '''almost black she-cat with dark, deep brown eye. *'Darkpaw - A burnt orange (yes thats a color-check Wikipedia) apprentice with amber eyes. Cunning She-cat. *'''Darkshadow - she-cat *'Flairface -'''Tom *'Frostedfur - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes. *'Fadingecho -' she-cat *'Honeypelt - '''she-cat *'Heartless - 'She-cat *'Ivydawn '- Black she-cat with green eyes. *'Littlebrook -''' Black she-cat with a pale gray streak that resembles a brook. *'Nightlily -' she-cat *'Nightpool - '''Black she-cat with blue eyes. *'Rose-eye -''' Brown tabby she-cat with one green eye, and one swelled-up red eye. *'Redbird -' Ginger she-cat. *'Sharpeyes -' she-cat *'Shadeshadow - '''she-cat *'Shadowedheart -''' she-cat *'Screampaw -' she-cat *'Sweetpoppy -' shes a midget and so the enemy gets her to go soften up their enemys with a sob story while they attack! Ingenious!!! *'Silentecho -' A whispy brown she-cat withwhite paws and chest, she has dark golden eyes: Silentecho never wanted her Clan to become evil, she always got omens that it was going to happen but never believed them. She was forced into the killing stage, she had to kill many cats to prove she was going to be loyal to the clan *'''Palespots - Gray she-cat with white spots. *'Owlcall' - White she-cat with black specks around her face. SecretClan & PuzzleClan Cats: *Dapplesong *Swiftrain *Dawnblaze *Plaesight *Smallsky *Riversplash *Runnngstream *Flowingbreeze *Flowerburst *Willowfrost *Falcontalon *Oceaneye *Rosebird *Firesoul *Thunderbird *Dawnpool *Sedgefoot/whisker *Lilypetal *Mistycloud *Nighthawk *Fuzerclaw *Wildberry *Marshfoot *Waitingdusk *Frostflight *Palefrost *Lakedance *Meltsnow *Mistshine *Fadingfall *Nightspirit Rogue - Secret&Puzzle *AppleAsh *Belle *Blade *Blaze *Blossom *Brook *Butterfly *Cinder-Cindersky *Clover-Cloverpond: brown she-cat with green eyes. *Claude-Breezerush or Windrush: a pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes. *Creek *Crow Dapple *Dusk *Dust-Shimmerdust: white with brown flecks. *Eagle *Echo *Eclipse *Ember *Fallen *Fang *Fawn *Flair *Finch *Foxy-Foxrush: *Frosty-Moonfrost: a icy silver-white she-cat with icy blue eyes *Gem *Haily-Hailstorm: whiet with gray speckles she-cat. *Honey-Honeydrop: *Ice *Jade *Jay *Kiwi *Leaf-Silverleaf: silver she-cat with green eyes *Light *Meadows *Memory-Memorywhirl: *Mint-Mintberry: *Moon *Peace *Pearl *Phoenix *Pumpkin *Rabbit *Rain *River *Rock-Rockwhisker: gray tom. *Rose-Rosedawn: *Russet *Scarlet *Shine *Shadow *Shady *Snow *Stella *Stone *Storm *Stream *Sweet *Swirl *Song *Sparrow *Speckle *Storm *Summer *Tiger *Tiny-Tinyshadow: *Thunder *Winter *Wind *Willow